neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mira Lin
Mira Lin also Known as "Altermere Yan Lin" or "Alter Yan Lin" is a fictional character that appears in the animated series, W.I.T.C.H.. She is the Astral Drop of Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin. Personality Like the real Yan Lin, Mira is a lively and joyful old woman (although she doesn't like being called "old"). Her face is always decorated with a smile. Appearance Mira is wearing a dark green kimono, a traditional Chinese costume. She has long, black hair in a bun with two sticks. As a Guardian, she had a purple kimono tied with a dark green belt, and dark green pants and short hair. Powers and Abilities Mira has all the powers of the real Yan Lin. As the Astral Drop and Altermere of Yan Lin, the former host and keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, she possesses the power of Air, the fourth element of the aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate air. In season two, when Mira was turned into an Altermere by Nerissa, she gained the powers of the original Yan Lin and her own elemental ability over Air and can manipulate and control various aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, she can even turn her breath into a weapon for both versions. Mira can move objects using her elemental power, and, in the comic book, she is the only member of the group who can fly both in and out of her Guardian form, but can temporarily give others the ability to fly. Mira is the one who can fly the highest and quickest among them. She can conjure clouds and even use her power to soundproof rooms, Mira has shown an ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. She can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the sound waves that travel through the air. Mira can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonograms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched, Mira Lin is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible. In the comics, all the girls can become invisible. Also in the TV Show, she was capable of Empathic Precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future. Mira's powers are twice as powerful as Hay Lin's as she has had more experience with them or it could be just the fact that her powers were fueled by two hearts instead of one. 'Air Powers:' Mira, with her power over air has the ability to: *'Aerokinesis:' She has the power over air and can manipulate aspects of said element. Like real Yan Lin, capable of conjuring clouds, create (highly destructive) windstorms and tornadoes, control temperature of air, freeze people and objects, create air-bubbles for traveling underwater, create breathable oxygen, suck the air and wind out of living beings. Use her breath as a weapon. In simple terms she can manipulate any aspects of said element. **'Aerokinetic constructs:' Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals, and creatures. She can also use air shields. **'Steam Manipulation:' Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element). **'Telekinesis (simulated):' Use wind to move objects. **'Air Blasts:' Shoot air blasts at her opponents. *'Vacuum Manipulation:' She can remove oxygen in area. As seen in w.i.t.c.h comics # 83. *'Superhuman Hearing'. *'Invisibility:' She can make herself and others completely invisible. *'Precognition:' She can use empathic precognition (also seen as Premonitions). *'Superhuman Agility:' She posses greatly strengthened and amplified agility. *'Flight:' She has the ability to fly without transforming. *'Atmokinesis:' Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will. *'Psychometry:' Recall and read the memories and history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. *Soundproof Rooms. *'Shapeshifting Powers'. *Act as an empath. *Transmute objects. *Use her breath as wind. *Give others and herself the ability to fly. *'Aeromancy:' She can see vivid vision or scene through air. 'Mira's powers, as her status as a Guardian and ex-Leader include:' *Unite the Guardians with the command "Guardians Unite!" (formerly) *Flight (in the TV show). *Make herself and others completely invisible (only in the TV show, and not shown). *Glamouring. *Teleportation (only in the TV show, and not shown). *Recall other people's memories. *Open folds in time and space (only in the TV show, and not shown; formerly) *Telepathy (only in the TV show, and not shown; formerly) *Ability to change the girls and herself back in to human form. (only in the TV show, and not shown; formerly) Trivia *It is believed that like the real Yan Lin, Mira had the potential to become a Quinto-Guardian, as she was the wielder of the Heart of Candracar and since the heart has the ability to tap into the powers of the Aurameres, Mira could do the same but by focus, the powers on to her rather than to her other fellow guardian while keeping the Heart. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:Guardians (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Lin Family Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters with superpowers Category:C.H.Y.K.N. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Asian Characters Category:Sisters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:W.I.T.C.H. Supporting Characters Category:Adults Category:Former Guardians (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Empaths Category:Keepers of Hearts Category:Invisibles Category:Windwalkers Category:Flyers